


The Throne

by Laptop_bear



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laptop_bear/pseuds/Laptop_bear
Summary: After a big incident in the SMP kingdom, prince Dream is seeking revenge on those who wronged him. He is also looking for his younger brother who has disappeared. Will he be able to succeed, or will the path take him somewhere else?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Footsteps were heard on the night streets of the city. A boy around 11 years was running along as the droplets of rain blurrier his vision. His back was heavy as he was carrying a smaller boy with dark brown hair. The boy stoped as he saw a slight of a taller woman before him.  
"Hey duckling!" The woman said now more visible in the moonlight as ever. Her white hair was curled like untamable waves, her eyes were blue like the sky's. Her clothing resembled one of those pirates the only thing that was putting her apart from the other was a silver badge on her right side of her red jacket that showed that she was a knight.  
"I need you to take him far away Puffy!" The boy said now his hood pulled down as his golden hair shined like the sun trough the night  
"O-Ok? But why? Did something happen?" Puffy asked  
"DON'T ask questions Puffy!" The boy now full of anger and sadness said  
"J-Just take him as far away as you can, please.."  
The boy looked her in the eyes now full of sadness  
"O-Ok" she answered  
"Puffy im serious, he.. he won't survive in the wolf's den.." As the boy said his last words he turned around and ran away.

PUFFY P.O.V

What happened, was the question that kept repeating in my head. I knew that the king wasn't stable but why did Dream so desperately want for me to take Tubbo as far away from the SMP if he was under the queens protection....unless the queen is dead.  
Nononono Puffy your goal for now is to get Tubbo as far away from here as you can.  
My thoughts are cut of by a cough  
"Where to captain?"the male next to me asks  
"Which is the furthest kingdom from the SMP?"  
"The Antarctic kingdom sir!" He answers  
Before answering i looked at Tubbo who was now peacefully sleeping in my hands i turn back to the man and say  
"Then proceed the departure of the ship to Antarctic kingdom!"

The kingdom was in panic the queen just died, the third son who was under the protection of the queen went missing and the culprit was not yet found. Everyone knew what was coming it wasn't a secret they knew that the battle for the throne will soon begin, the battle of the strongest if you're weak you die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA chapter two.. im sorry if its a little bit messy since i have no idea how to use AO3 lol  
> Thanks for reading! Please comment it really helps!

Dream P.O.V

"Are you sure you don't know where Tubbo is?" My father asks me his voice is dangerous my nerves are telling me to run away from him "N-no i don't know where he is father!"

"You know that if you're lying to me right now it won't end well.."

"Yes, i know." I answer "Very well then, return to your chambers." As i was walking back to my room a strong hand pushed me against the wall and grabbed me by my neck. I looked at the person to see my older brother Sam. I was starting to feel dizzy as air couldn't enter my lungs because of my brothers strength. "The throne is mine" he whispered into my ear with tone cold as ice "We'll see about that..."i say as a smirk appear's on my face. The grip on my neck loosens. "Pathetic" he mumbles as he turns around and walks away. I quietly stand up and and go to my mother's room.

As i close the door fear overwhelms me and my legs collapse.. I slowly drag myself onto the bed where my dead mother is lying. I press my body against her cold one as tears start to flood my eyes. "W-why did you have to go..." I sniffled.

There the boy lays next to his mothers corpse cold as ice without any color as he drowns himself in his own tears.

Puffy POV

The rain was soaking my clothes as i knocked on the doors of a small house. The doors were opend by a knight "The king is waiting for you." I gave the knight a quick nood and then proceed to step inside the warm house. It was a really small house so to say myself. A table in the middle with a kitchen on the side with a bed in the left side.

"Puffy." I was called by a blond man around his thirty's "Here" i say as i hand him Tubbo that was still under a sleeping spell. "Do you know what happened?" Philza asked me with concerned eyes "No i don't everything happened so quickly... just hide Tubbo for a while."

"What about Dream?"

"I don't know, when i return ill try to watch over him." I put my hand inside my pocket as i pull out a letter and gave it to Philza "What's this." He asks

"Dreams letter. He said you should open it at the castle."i answer "Very well..." "I'll see you around Puffy!" He says now a small smile appears on his face "Yeah."

Philza POV

The queen of the SMP is dead she was one of my closest friends. We used to play a lot when we were little since my mother and her mother were on good terms. Now here i was carrying her second child to my castle a child i didn't even know of. Actually i think i saw him as a baby once i also saw Dream before but that was a long time ago.... I always knew her husband wasn't really the best but i didn't expect this to happened. "D-dad?"i hear a small squeaky voice behind me. I turned around and saw Wilbur standing in the middle of the hall in his night clothes. "H-hey Wilby!" I say as i kneel down to him with Tubbo in my arms "Who's that?" Wilbur says as he points his finger to the boy in my arms "This is Tubbo, hes going to stay here for a while. Okay?"

"Mmm fine as long as i can play with him!" Wilbur now cheerfully says "You can play with him tomorrow, now go back to bed. Okay" "Ok night dad!" He says as he runs of to his room I call upon a maid to take Tubbo to one of the guest rooms.

I seat down behind my table and took the letter that Puffy gave me.

_Hello, You might know me king Philza. Im the second born son to your dearest friend. In my home it came to some complicated problems so i beg you to take care of my little brother instead of me. Honestly i do not know if he would survive, even i don't think i can im only eleven.... Here again i beg you pleas take care of my brother Tubbo, don't let him out of the castle for a while at least since things tone down. Also I'll tell you a little secret Tubbo is blessed by the goddess so please do not tell anyone about it since i do not know where my enemy might be. Pleas take good care of him!! Stay safe,_

_Dream_

I would be lying if i said that the letter didn't affect me. He was so young yet he will have to go through hell that was ment to happened years ago if my friend didn't take the throne and saved her brothers from killing each other.

Fate truly was twisted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first book im doing it just for fun  
> My english is kinda crappy but i hope you will enjoy.
> 
> !!!  
> This is a fictional story so the characters in the story are not real people...  
> I probably won't ship anyone if i will i will probably write about it beforehand!!
> 
> Im new to using AO3 so ill see how this will go hahha...
> 
> Thank you and i hope you will enjoy the story!


End file.
